


Because I Love You

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic





	Because I Love You

I altered your memory because I love you.

I broke up with you because I love you.

I flayed someone alive because I love you.

I died because I love you.

I tried to end the world because I love you.

I didn't...because I love you.


End file.
